Nancy Boy
by shipallthecharacters
Summary: Damn that blonde. Damn him to a place worse than Hell, for he'd done something nobody could. Broken the pride and hurt him. All because he'd let his guard down for one night.


"I loved you so much once. I did. More than anything in the whole wide world. Imagine that. What a laugh that is now. Can you believe it? We were so intimate once upon a time I can't believe it now. The memory of being that intimate with somebody. We were so intimate I could puke. I can't imagine ever being that intimate with somebody else. I haven't been."  
― Raymond Carver.

When role was taken in science class, one name floated through Ciel's head like a grotesque disease. No, it wasn't Elizabeth who argued until she was called Lizzy, Nor was it one the girl who was constantly exaggerating her face and had her head in a book. It was a name that had seemingly crawled into his ears and clawed at his temples until a migraine began to form. It was such a soft, rose petal name. Three syllables that rolled off the tongue like honey.  
"Isn't that a _girl's_ name?" asked the cartoon face girl, lip curling and eyebrow twitching. Ciel shrugged his shoulders, eyes searching. Alois Trancy, the brat who was a bad influence. The boy that stayed out too late and was always taunting people, the family that as somewhat responsible for his own parent's untimely demise, to which Ciel loathed him with his entire soul and then some. Finding the blonde, he locked eyes with him, a small smirk forming on Alois' lips as he stuck out his tongue, silver piercing shining in the artificial light, making Ciel glare at the boy. What irked him most wasn't the boy's presence, more of how he always had a " _I know something you don't _" look in those queer blue eyes of his. Thank God he didn't sit near him, as their last names were somewhat close. Too close in fact. But Alois couldn't brush legs with him or lean into him as he looked over his paper.  
"Ciel, Are you listening?" The teacher asked, a curious type of glare on her face.  
"It's pronounced like sea and el put together,not Seal," Muffled giggles floated around as he stated this.  
" And yes, Miss Wells, I was. Don't mix chemicals without being directed by you," Said teacher nodded, face turning red from embarrassment as she continued her lesson. What a pleasant day for school, only two more years of Hell and then college. Two years left of mispronunciation and doctor notes for P.E until he was free. As class ended, Ciel gathered his items and bolted for the door, not wanting to stop for small talk with the Trancy boy. School was already unpleasant and it was only his first day. How horrid, two years of this, this harassment and such. Horrible and unfair, that's what school was.  
"Boo," Instantly, he knew who was it that had whispered into his ear, the word ending in soft array if disgusting childish giggles.  
Not looking back, Ciel called out,"What do you want, Alois?"  
"I missed you over the past month and a half," The blonde replied smoothly,keeping in step with Ciel as he went downstairs.  
" I couldn't say the same about you," He coldly replied, looking up and glaring at him.  
" Touchy, Touchy, Ciel~," The blonde let out a soft giggle, running a hand over Ciel's cheek.  
"Do not touch me, Alois," Ciel hissed out, glaring at him as he went into German, leaving the blonde with a curious look on his face in the hall.

***********************  
He'd hoped music would drown out the thoughts of his mind. The damn blonde was like a magnet, and he knew that all too well about it. An annoying, greedy brat that played with that dumb tongue piercing and was trying to be intimate with Ciel, even when he told him no. Intimacy was a thing of the past for Ciel. He wouldn't let it happen once more. It was too heavy a burden and he'd mistaken it for something nice, if only for a fleeting moment.  
"It's in the past and will stay there," He muttered to himself as lunch began. And as he sat on the floor, on the sky bridge, Alois waved at him, smiling brightly and disappearing into the lunch crowd. Damn him, damn that blonde. The one that had once been a tangible form of love, or something similar, that he'd spilt out his guts like blood to him. Damn him and his stupid smile and job,his dumb eyes.  
" But i still miss you," He mumbled out softly, pride gone for but a moment.

**A/N Well Hi there~! So this is the first little "chapter" thing of my story.. ._. I just got this idea out of the blue, and I feel like Ciel is a bit ooc, ugh. anyway, thanks for reading even if you hated it XD My word counter is way off on my phone, it said it was over 1k ._. longer chapters later if you actually want this to be continued.**


End file.
